poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Callie and Amanda, Girlz 4 Life Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Callie and Amanda, Girlz 4 Life. (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids "Callie and Amanda, Girlz 4 Life") The short begins at night with a big concert for the pop star, Amanda Starling, she greeted her fans and began to sing. :Amanda Starling ::Any a-anything is possible ::Ah ah ah anything is possible ::Every morning alarm clock wakes me up ::Whoa Whoa ::And I feel like I just may be in luck ::Oh oh ::Cause a brand new day brings opportunity ::Whoa whoa ::I'm here to say, that I believe ::Yes I believe that ::Anything is possible ::You know that I'm unstoppable ::When I try there's nothing I can't do ::I'm gonna say it now ::Anything is possible ::I can overcome any obstacle ::It's up to me to make my dreams come true ::Come on and say it now ::Any a-anything is possible ::Ah ah ah anything is possible ::Any a-anything is possible ::I'm on the go, and there's no looking back ::Whoa Whoa ::No one's gonna push me off this path ::Oh oh ::I've got goals, and I'm reaching high ::Whoa woah ::Like a star, I'm here to shine! ::Yes I believe that ::Anything is possible ::You know that I'm unstoppable ::When I try, there's nothing I can't do ::I'm gonna say it now ::Anything is possible ::I can overcome any obstacle ::It's up to me to make my dreams come true ::Come on and say it now ::Any a-anything is possible ::Ah ah ah anything is possible ::Any a-anything is possible! As the song ended, Amanda waved to the citizens and the confetti cannon popped out confetti. Amanda Starling: Thank you, thank you, you've been a wonderful audience. The crowd was going wild, cheering for Amanda, the photographers came and took pictures of her. The next morning at the youth center, Justin, Kathy and the Data Squad Rangers were looking at the newspaper about last week's concert. Justin: Pop sensation, Amanda Starling is becoming one of the most recognizable faces in music, her debut album sold over a million copies in just on week. Kathy: Wait, is that a lot? it sounds like a lot. Mordecai: That's probably more like a hundred out of a thousand. Rigby: Or maybe out of a million. Yoshi: Not to mention a billion. Starlight Glimmer: Clearly. Sunset Shimmer: She sure is a great singer, don't you think? Sora: No doubt about it, Sunset. Silverstream: Hey, Everybody! Amanda Starling is on TV! Yoshi: Oh, boy, this is gonna be good, let's watch it. At Radiant Town, the fans were waiting at the front gate and Sandra gives an interview to Mrs. Montana. Sandra Sinclair: Hello, this Sandra Sinclair, reporting live at city hall, where we are about to the famous pop star, Amanda Starling. But first, let's have a word with Amanda's manager, Mrs. Jane Montana. Mrs. Montana: Why, thank you, Sandra, I would love to have an interview. Sandra Sinclair: So, Mrs. Montana, what can you tell us about Amanda's new single. Mrs. Montana: Well, i can say that with just one word. Pinky: Mrs. Montana! Mrs. Montana: Yes, Pinky? Pinky: I need you to come over to MD Studios, we were just started getting the equipment ready for the show. Mrs. Montana: But, Pinky, i'm on camera, Oooh, Pinky grabbed Mrs. Montana and rushes to the Studio. Sandra Sinclair: Wait, what about the one word? Jessica: That one word is Jessica. Sandra Sinclair: Jessica, hello, I'm here with the famous co-star, the one and only Jessica Bucksworth, Jessica, we're so thrilled you could make it. Jessica: Oh, I wouldn't miss it, Sandra, it gives me a chance to keep in touch with all of my adoring fans. Emily: Hey, that's for Amanda. Jessica growls at Emily, then she pops Tommy's balloon. Tommy: Aww man. Jessica: You know, Sandra, the best part of this concert is working with... Fan 1: (screams) It's her, it's Amanda Starling. Sandra Sinclair: Amanda Starling, that's so incredible! Then, the limo drives to the red carpet and everyone is going wild to see Amanda Starling. Jessica: I did not say Amanda Starling, a great song is what i was going to say, you can edit that together so i come off looking good, right? Ronnie Johnson: In your dreams. So, Sandra and Ronnie moved past Jessica to meet the famous superstar, making Jessica very, very jealous, Amanda walks out of the limo and she is being welcomed by everyone. Sandra Sinclair: Amanda Starling, it is such an honor of welcoming you to our wonderful city. Amanda Starling: Thanks, Sandra, i'm so very to be here in Radiant Town. Geronimo Stilton: Ooh, uh, Miss Amanda Starling! News reporter 1: Amanda, Amanda, over here. News reporter 2: What can you tell us about your visit. News reporter 3: What song will you be playing at the concert. Amanda Starling: One question at a time, please, first, my visit in Radiant Town will be very relaxing and second, i'll be shooting my next video at MD Studios, the entire stage crew will be setting up equipment on the stage and i asked Pinky that i would have my next song recorded by Angus Scattergood. Sandra Sinclair: Now that's big news, we can't wait to hear your new song, Amanda. Amanda Starling: Thank you, this will the best concert ever. Geronimo Stilton: Miss Amanda Starling! Amanda Starling: Huh? Geronimo Stilton: Miss Amanda Starling! Amanda Starling: Geronimo Stilton! Sandra Sinclair: Hey guys, move out of the way. The news crews moved so Geronimo can get through, Sandra and Amanda walked to him. Sandra Sinclair: Sorry, Geronimo, we didn't see you there, Amanda, this is Geronimo Stilton, a news reporter from Rodent's Gazette. Amanda Starling: Oh, you don't have to me, i know who he is, i'm so happy to meet you in person at last, i'm such a big fan of yours. Geronimo Stilton: (gasp) You're a fan of mine? Amanda Starling: Of course, my manager, Mrs. Montana reads all of your articles and she loves them, hey, i have an idea, can we arrange a private interview, after i start my music video? Geronimo Stilton: (stammers) Private. Amanda Starling: I'll call you later, and now, if you'll excuse me, i have to get ready. She winks at Geronimo and heads inside the limo, the news crews and the fans ran over Geronimo to see Amanda, but the limo drove off, everyone starts to chase after it. Geronimo Stilton: I'd be delighted. Soon, he mumbles and fell to the floor. Little did he know, is that Zeke and Crusher were in disguises and they saw the whole thing. Crusher: Hey, Zeke, did you see that? Zeke: Yeah, that was Amanda Starling. Crusher: She's really pretty. Zeke: She sure is. Then Zeke came up with an idea. Zeke: Hmm, this gives me an idea. Crusher: Really, what's that, Zeke? Zeke: Oh, you'll see, come on, let's go tell the boss. So, Zeke and Crusher ran back to the Egg Carrier to tell Dr. Eggman. At the Rodent's Gazette, Geronimo was picking which tie he should wear, then Benjamin, Pandora, Trap and the others came in with lots of boxes. Kids: Hi, Geronimo. Benjamin Stilton: Hey, Uncle G. Geronimo Stilton: What's going on? Trap Stiltion: Yesterday the city came to inspect my house, they said i got too much stuff. Justin: They said if he doesn't get rid of some of it, his house will collapse under all the weight. George: So, can we leave these boxes here? Geronimo Stilton: Yes, go ahead, what do think of my tie, too flashy, not flashy enough, i'm going to be interviewing Amanda Starling and... Kids: WHAT!? Trap Stilton: (screams) Pandora Woz: You're interviewing Amanda Starling? Geronimo Stilton: Yes, i'm expecting her to call any minute. Jake: I didn't know you like Amanda? Pandora Woz: I do, not only is she the coolest pop star, she has a great taste for fashion and Amanda's got the best clothes as any celebrity, i'm thinking hand-me-downs, a skirt, a shirt, a pair of flip flops, i'll take anything. Geronimo Stilton: I'll see what i can do. (grumbling) Kathy: Wait a second, Geronimo is starstruck on Amanda the superstar. Geronimo Stilton: Not at all, my interest is purely professional. Benjamin Stilton: You do seem a little anxious... Geronimo Stilton: Anxious, oh, no no, i couldn't be less anxious, i'm the perfect picture of calm, in fact... (phone rings) Justin: If you're in the state of calmness, how come the phone is ringing? Geronimo Stilton: (shrieks) It's her, it's her, it's her, hello? Jake: Uh, yes, did somebody ordered a pizza. George: (laughs) Geronimo Stilton: (groans) Jake and George started laughing about the prank, Geronimo closed his eyes as he placed the phone down. At the west gate hotel, Amanda was in her room, watching TV, her manager, Mrs. Montana opens the door and tells Amanda about the concert. Mrs. Montana: Thirty minutes until we leave for the show tonight, Miss Starling. Amanda Starling: Okay. Mrs. Montana: Amanda, why aren't you dressed yet? Amanda was still crying. Mrs. Montana: What on earth is the matter?! Amanda Starling: This! The TV shows the logo of Little House on the Prairie. Mrs. Montana: Little House on the Prairie? Amanda Starling: The little girl, she plays with her siblings and there are hugs and skipping through a meadow, (sobbing) and a HOOOOORISE! Farmer: Thank you lord for this food. Family: Amen. Mrs. Montana: Enough is enough, Amanda, you've got to pull yourself together and get dressed for the concert, ENTOURAGE! The entourage appears with clothes and a hairbrush. Female Entourage: Good morning! Female Entourage 1: Let's make you beautiful. er. Female Entourage 2: Brush, brush, brush, brush, brush. Amanda Starling: But, what about the horses? Mrs. Montana: Your life is amazing, why would you want the one in that little box? they don't have anything you have. Amanda Starling: But, they aren't lonely. Mrs. Montana: How can you be lonely, at your last birthday party there were 2,000 fans. Amanda Starling: (sighs) Mrs. Montana: I know how to cheer you up. Amanda Starling: You do? Mrs. Montana: ENTOURAGE! The entourage appears again. Female Entourage 1: Selection of foreign cheeses? Male Entourage 1: Diamond studded cookie bouquet? Female Entourage 2: Need help flossing? Male Entourage 2: Wireless scalp massager? Just then, she felt a buzz on her head. Amanda Starling: NO! that's not what I want! I do music videos instead of hanging out, I rehearse instead of making friends, what kind of a life is that? Mrs. Montana: A special superstar life! Amanda Starling: But... Mrs. Montana: We leave in 20 minutes. With that said, Mrs. Montana leaves the room and closes the door, Amanda sat down on her chair and looks at the mirror. Amanda Starling: (sighs) What so great about being special if it means I'm always alone? Back at the command center, the Data Squad Rangers and Lady Palutena were having lunch with Callie, Whis and Lord Beerus. Beerus: I'm about to burst, that was a tasty treat, thank you. Callie Jones: You're welcome, it was no trouble getting it. Right, Goku. Goku: You bet. Vegeta: I'm the one who bought the ramen! Callie Jones: I know, Vegeta, at least i had some from you. Yoshi: Hey, do me a favor, bring a new flavor next time, I wanna try them all. Then Amy suddenly runs up, wearing and holding a lot of Amanda Starling merchandise. Amy Rose: Isn't Amanda Starling great?! her songs are super incredible and the outfits she wears are so fashionable. Mordecai: Yeah, I totally agree. Whis: Indeed, Mordecai. Rigby: Um, one question, Amy, why do you like Amanda Starling so much? Amy Rose: Because, she travels all around the world and performs on stage, she sings, she dances, she even acts. Goku: Wow, that is so cool. Amy Rose: I know right, she is the coolest rock star in the world! Starlight Glimmer: Really? cause i thought you said Angus Scattergood is the coolest rock star in the world? Yoshi, Mordecai and Rigby started to snicker. Amy Rose: Oh, right, of course, i still like Angus Scattergood, he's awesome, you know what mean, he's cool, but Amanda, (sighs) even cooler, i can't wait to meet her. Serena: Me too. Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Callie, what would you do if you met Amanda Starling. Callie Jones: Hmm, i don't know, if i had a chance to meet Amanda, i would ask to her to hang out with me. Gmerl: Sounds good enough by me. Whis: I'm sure you'll get that chance very soon, Callie. Callie Jones: Thanks, Whis, (looks at her cell phone) Oh, no, look what time it is, i gotta get going! Yoshi: Where are you going, Callie? Callie Jones: Danny and i were supposed to meet Kelsey at the market town, she and i are going shopping there. Lady Palutena: We understand, if anything goes wrong, i'll send Robbie and the others to help. Callie Jones: Okay, see you later, guys. With that said, Callie left the command center, she grabbed her scooter and drove to market town. Meanwhile at the Star Carnival, everyone was getting ready for Amanda Starling's music video, Brett, the stage manager was also helping out. Brett: Does each performer have their own instrument, okay, okay, great, and, uh, props are set. Rachael, one of the workers of the music label, was watching everything get all set up for the performance. Rachael: Everyone, please tell me you're ready for rehearsal, because the concert is tonight and i am getting very very frightened, uh, performers, i put a bin of rehearsal costumes against the back wall, so, just ahead and try things out, lights. Stage Crew Member 1: Yo. Rachael: Sound, everyone, we're going in 45 minutes. Pinky was at the center, looking at the posters, then Mitch Gordon showed up to talk to Pinky. Mitch Gordon: Pinky, everyone is setting up all the equipment for the music video. Pinky: (laughs) Very good, everything will perfect for the big show, how's everything with the props. Mitch Gordon: Not to worry, it's all taking care of, Brett is helping out the stage crew. Pinky: Ha! now that is great news, by the way, how's Amanda doing with her song? Mitch Gordon: I really don't know, she's probably at the guest room and she doesn't want to be disturbed. Pinky: Oh, what are you talking about, Amanda Starling is a famous rock star, how can she can not be disturbed on this very big day! Mitch Gordon: I have no idea! Meanwhile at the guest room, Amanda was writing another song on her lyric book. :Amanda Starling ::I could stand ::And face this crowd alone ::But to me they only sound like thunder. ::Look at me ::There are millions here who cheer ::But I don't really know ::One single other. ::The world knows my name ::So why do I feel unknown ::With all of these crowds ::I should not be alone. ::Is there something somewhere ::A special someplace out there ::Where I'm not on my own ::On my own. After the sad song, Amanda sat down on the bed, feeling awful. Amanda Starling: (sighs) This is too much, if only there was someone I can hang out with, but with so much work to do, i'll never be able to have fun in the city. Amanda looked out the window and saw the main gate open. Amanda Starling: Unless. Then, Amanda had an idea. at the market town, Callie, her cousin, Danny and her friend, Kelsey were looking at the decorations for tonight's concert. Kelsey Morgan: Whoa! check out all the decorations. Callie Jones: Everything looks great, don't you think. Kelsey Morgan: It sure does. Danny Jones: Hey, Callie, can i play with others the kids? Callie Jones: Hmm, i don't know. Kelsey Morgan: Aw, it'll be okay, Callie, i'll watch him for you. Callie Jones: Well, okay, just be very careful, Danny, i don't want you to get lost. Danny Jones: Don't worry, cousin, i will. Callie Jones: I'll meet you at town square. Kelsey Morgan: Okay, sounds good, see ya. So, Danny ran to meet the others kids while Kelsey tags along with him, Callie stares at the window of the hat shop and looks at her reflection, then she remembered what Sunset Shimmer said. During flashback, it shows how Callie and Sunset Shimmer were talking about Amanda. Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Callie, what would you do if you met Amanda Starling. Callie Jones: Hmm, I don't know, if I had a chance to meet Amanda, I would ask to her to hang out with me. Whis: I'm sure you'll get that chance very soon, Callie. Then, the scenes flashes back to Callie. Callie Jones: (sighs) What if Whis is right, would I really get that chance? Then, an idea popped up from Callie's head. Callie Jones: Hey, i know, i think should go to Carousel Boutique, maybe Rarity can help me pick out an outfit for Amanda's concert tonight. So that's what she did as she started running. Soon, Callie was getting the prefect outfit from Rarity's Boutique. Callie Jones: Hi, Rarity. Rarity: Callie, welcome darling. Callie Jones: Thanks. Rarity: What can i do for you. Callie Jones: Well, i was wondering if you can help me choose an outfit for tonight's show. Rarity: Oh, absolutely, darling, i know just where to start. Rarity and Callie went to the changing room and saw all the outfits. Callie Jones: Wow! there's are a lot of clothes. Rarity: I know, i just finished them yesterday, feel free to pick anything outfit you want. Callie Jones: Okay. She first picked a dress with glitter on it. Callie Jones: Umm, too sparkly for this outfit. Next she picked a shirt with polka dots. Callie Jones: Too many polka dots. Last she picked a striped dress with a bow. Callie Jones: Ugh, this is a lot harder than i thought, (turns to Rarity) Rarity, which outfit do you think would suit me best? Rarity: Oh, um, i really don't know, Callie, i've made so many outfits that they are very hard to choose from. Callie Jones: (sighs) Great. Then, a mysterious girl appeared behind Callie. Amelia: To be totally honest, i think this one suits you much better. Rarity: Aaah! Callie Jones: Ah, it suits me? Amelia: Uh-huh, i thought you were wondering about which one of these was better. The new girl winks at both Callie and Rarity. Callie Jones: Oh no, not at all, you see i was actually thinking about something else. Amelia: Hey, don't look so sad. Callie Jones: Huh? Amelia: Really, if you keep that look up, you're poor face will wind up staying that way. Callie Jones: Huh? Ah! Ah! Amelia: Always keep smiling, that's the secret for looking and feeling great. Callie Jones: Heh. Amelia: That's right, just like that. Callie Jones: Huh? (thinking to herself) I know i've seen her somewhere before. Amelia: Hey, i know, why don't we shift gears and do some serious shopping together? Callie Jones: Huh? Amelia: I finally have some time off and i know there are some shops that i've really wanted to check out, but it's boring to go by myself, so, please? Callie Jones: Uh, i'm not so sure. Rarity: I think you should go with her, Callie, surely you won't take no for an answer. Callie Jones: Heh, sure, oh, by the way, my name's Callie, Callie Jones, what's your name? Amelia: My name is A... uh, my name's Amelia, heh, nice to meet you. Rarity: Hello, Amelia, i am Rarity and it's nice to meet you, Darling. Amelia: Great, now, come on, Callie, the stores await, heh. So, Amelia grabs Callie's hand and went out shopping. Callie Jones: Bye, Rarity, i'll see you tonight! Rarity: You too, Darling. Then, Rarity started thinking about that girl. Rarity: Hmm, that girl looks so familiar, could she be... (scoffs) of course not. At the mall, Callie and her new friend, Amelia, started shopping together. Callie Jones: So, Amelia, which do you like best? Amelia: It doesn't matter, I just like the accessories better. Callie Jones: Huh? Amelia: Well, anything that i choose is always fashionable. Callie Jones: Wow, you're a fashion expert, just like Rarity. Amelia: Thank you. Callie Jones: Umm, listen, when i heard that Amanda Starling arrived in Radiant Town, i have this feeling that i would get a chance to meet her. Amelia: You do? Callie Jones: Yeah, everyone was really excited, even Pandora, but i wonder, if i'm even good enough to see Amanda, i just don't know anymore. Feeling sorry for Callie, Amelia knows just the thing to cheer her up. Amelia: Hey, you're looking a little puzzled. Callie Jones: I am? Amelia: So Callie, Between these two, which one do you think is better? With that questioned, she gave some thought. Callie Jones: Let's see, how about that one. Amelia: Really? Callie Jones: Yeah. Amelia: Then this one it is, Wait, on second thought, this one's really cute too, I can't decide! Then, Callie started laughing. Amelia: See, there's that face. Callie Jones: Huh, wha.. what? Amelia: A Famous Superstar always has to wear a wonderfully radiant smile, that's the way you make everyone in your audience happy. Callie Jones: Yeah, you're right. (giggles) Callie then blushes bright red, however Robbie was watching Callie talking to Amelia. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Way'd a go, Callie. After shopping at the mall, Callie and Amelia were at the music shop. Callie Jones: Hey, Amelia, how about this one? Amelia: Something about the sunshine, that's my favorite song. Callie Jones: Really? mine too. Callie payed the DJ girl five dollars for the CD. DJ Girl: Here ya go. Callie Jones: Thank you. Callie and Amelia left the music shop and went out for a walk. Amelia: Callie, do you mind if we have more fun in the city. Callie Jones: Sure, that's a great idea, let's go. Then, the girls went to the fair to have more fun. :Christopher Wilde ::Wake up to the blue sky Grab your shades and let's go for a ride ::Breakfast by the ocean We'll do lunch at Sunset & Vine :Christopher Wilde and Anna Margaret ::Every day's a dream in California every night the stars come out to play wish that I could always feel this way ::There's something about the sunshine, baby I'm seeing you in a whole new light ::Out of this world for the first time, baby Ohhh it's alright ::There's something about the sunshine, There's something about the sunshine :Christopher Wilde ::In Hollywood rocking In Malibu we hang out and chill :Anna Margaret ::It's all about the shopping From Melrose to Beverly Hills :Christopher Wilde and Anna Margaret ::Everywhere's a scene and now we're in it I don't wanna paint this town alone when I see you smile I always feel at home ::There's something about the sunshine, baby I'm seeing you in a whole new light L.A's breeze with the palm trees swaying Oh, it's alright :Christopher Wilde ::Now that you're here :Anna Margaret ::Now that you're here :Christopher Wilde ::It's suddenly clear :Anna Margaret ::It's suddenly clear :Christopher Wilde and Anna Margaret ::Sun's coming through I never knew Whatever I do it's better with you :Anna Margaret ::It's better with you :Christopher Wilde ::Yeah, yeah :Anna Margaret ::There's something about the sunshine baby :Christopher Wilde ::Something about it :Anna Margaret ::I'm seeing you in a whole new light :Christopher Wilde ::Whole new light :Anna Margaret ::Out of this world for the first time baby :Christopher Wilde ::Yeah :Anna Margaret ::Oh, it's alright :Christopher Wilde ::It's alright :Christopher Wilde and Anna Margaret ::There's something about the sunshine baby (something about it) I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light) Out of this world for the first time baby (ohhh) Oh, it's alright (it's alright) ::There's something about the sunshine, baby I'm seeing you in a whole new light L.A's breeze with the palm trees swaying Oh, it's alright After the fun at the Star Carnival, the girls went to the cafe, Callie and Amelia have some strawberry shortcake. Callie Jones: Yum, this looks so good, we're in the famous cafe that's in all the guidebooks, right? Amelia: Right, i've always wanted to come here and eat. Both: So, let's dig in, ready? They picked up their forks and began to eat their dessert. Both: It's delish! Callie Jones: Mmm, it's just melts in your mouth, don't you think. Amelia: Sure does, hey, Callie, i'm so glad that I'm are having a great time with you. Callie Jones: Yeah, so am i, and you know, you're the coolest girl i've ever met. Amelia: Callie, can i ask you a question. Callie Jones: Of course, what do you wanna ask? Amelia: Have you ever seen Amanda Starling before? Callie Jones: Well, not really, but i do see her on TV, she is a great superstar. Amelia: I think so too. Callie Jones: Do you know what makes Amanda so amazing. Amelia: What? Callie Jones: when you look up to someone important, it's always great to have a friend. Amelia: It is? Callie Jones: You bet, and when you have friends by your side, you're never alone. Amelia: (sighs) Never alone, wow, that sounds like the exact opposite of my life. Callie Jones: Opposite? Amelia: Yeah, i'm lonely a lot because there are never any teens around. Callie Jones: You don't have to be lonely anymore, Amelia, i think you and i have become friends already, hey, the next time we see each other again, you can come hang out me and my friends anytime, what do you say. Amelia: I love too. Callie Jones: Really? Amelia: But, i never get to stop working long enough to do anything fun. Callie Jones: Work? but how can you work, you're just regular a girl, wait a second. Amelia turned around to see that nobody is around, then she looked at Callie. Callie Jones: Amelia, who exactly are you? Amelia: What would you say if i can get you a backstage pass to my concert. Amelia removed her glasses and revealed herself, Amelia was actually Amanda Starling in disguise. Callie Jones: Wow... But then, Nina showed up. Nina: Hey Callie Callie Jones: Ah, oh, hey Nina, i didn't see you, what's up. Nina: Nothing much, me and the girls are going go get some ice cream, you wanna join us, (gasp) Patsy: What's the matter Ni... (gasp) Gretchen: You guys sound like a couple of... (gasp) Amanda Starling: (nervous chuckle) Hi. Nina: (ear piercing scream) Callie covered her ears from Nina's scream. Nina: Oh my goodness, you're Amanda Starling! Everyone turned around, and they were all shocked to see Amanda Starling in person. Tommy: No way! David: It is Amanda Starling! Amanda Starling: Uh-oh. Melissa: Let's get her! Amanda Starling: And this is the part where we start running, let's go Callie Jones: Wait, what!? Amanda grabs Callie's hand and they started to run. Lucy: (squeals) It's Amanda Starling. Callie Jones: Hey, where are we going? Amanda Starling: Away from them! The whole crowd was running after Amanda and Callie. Butch: Amanda! Ashley: Can i have a selfie. Callie Jones: Can you try to slow down. Amanda Starling: Sorry, i can't do that, they're right behind us. They kept running as fast as they could, then Amanda saw an ally to the prank shop. Amanda Starling: Come on, we can hide here. Callie Jones: Whoa! Soon, the girls stopped as the fans keep running straight. Phil: I'm your number 1 fan. (Fans screaming) Amanda looked around to make sure that the coast was clear, Callie just stood there looking at Amanda and hasn't said a single word. Callie Jones: I... I don't believe it, you're THE Amanda Starling, aren't you? Amanda Starling: (giggles) Looks like my cover's been blown already, and yes, I am Amanda Starling. Callie Jones: Wow, this is so cool, but, what are you doing out here in the city and how did you... Amanda Starling: Shh, I don't want anybody else to know, it's a little secret that i made up. Callie Jones: Heh, right, um, sorry that i blew your cover like that. Amanda Starling: Don't worry about it, last time I've met someone, I was surrounded by a lot of fans. Callie Jones: Seriously? Amanda Starling: Yep. Callie Jones: Whoa! and I thought Angus Scattergood had so many fans? Then, they started laughing and they got the same feeling about being good friends with each other. After the crazy fan chase, they became new besties for the start and for life. Amanda Starling: And so I said, "Why can't you guys bother go some other supermodel?!". Callie Jones: (laughs) I know how that felt, Amanda. Then, they begin to feel the way about how they were best friends. Callie Jones: You know what, Amanda? I think we became best friends already. Amanda Starling: You said it, Callie, we're totally new BFF's. Then, Amanda looks at the time on her phone. Amanda Starling: (gasp) Oh no, it's almost time for my concert, if Mrs. Montana finds out i'm not on the stage, she's gonna freak out! Callie Jones: Don't worry, I'll take you to the carnival Amanda Starling: Do you think you can? Callie Jones: Yeah, I know a shortcut. Amanda Starling: Thanks, Callie, you're the best. Then, the girls went to the shortcut to the Star Carnival. Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman begins his evil plan. Dr. Eggman: Hmm, those two girls give me a better idea. Orbot: Like what, Doctor? Cubot: What's your plan, Boss? Dr. Eggman: Once we kidnap them, the Power Rangers will come to us. Drake: How're you gonna do that, Boss? Dr. Eggman: We'll think of a way. Then, Zeke and Crusher returned with big news. Zeke: Hey, Boss! Crusher: They're planning to do a concert together! Ivy: Really!? Dr. Eggman: Perfect, that's just the right opportunity to put an end to the rangers once and for all! Dr. Eggman and Black Snakes: (laughing evilly) So, they make ready for Eggman to make his move. However, Alice was detecting Eggman's space pod coming to Radiant Town. Alice Diaz: Something's not right, I'd better get my parents and friends. Meanwhile, Callie and Amanda made it to the Star Carnival just in time. Amanda Starling: Thanks for walking with me, Callie. Callie Jones: No problem, since we're here, i can't wait to hear your new song. Amanda Starling: That's great, you're the first to watch it, well, shall we head inside. Callie Jones: Sure. Amanda opens the door and everything is all prepared for the concert, the stage crew have finished setting up the equipment for the stage, Callie was amazed to see the set with excitement. Callie Jones: Wow, this is so cool. Amanda Starling: (giggles) I'm glad that you're impressed. When Callie was still looking, she saw Ozzie holding the posters. Callie Jones: Huh, was that Ozzie? Amanda Starling: Yep, that's him alright. Then, he'd offered the girls flowers. Amanda Starling: Oh, thank you, that's so nice. Callie Jones: Yeah, thanks, Ozzie, but are what you doing here? With that questioned, he shows a reminder of the concert they were planning. Callie Jones: That's right, the poster shows that the concert is tonight, is Angus here too? As he nodded, Amanda and Callie were excited about this very night. Amanda Starling: Angus is coming to the Star Carnival too, isn't great news. Callie. Callie Jones: Yeah, that's cool, but when is the concert gonna start? Amanda Starling: In a few minutes. Angus saw the girls and he walked over to say hello. Angus Scattergood: Hello, Callie, wonderful to see you, mate. Callie Jones: Hi, Angus, it's good to see you too. Angus Scattergood: The show is about to begin if you're all ready for this. Amanda Starling: We certainly are, thank you for coming, Angus. Angus Scattergood: It's no problem at all, so, Callie, what brings you here? Callie Jones: Amanda invited me here. So I perform along with her. Angus Scattergood: That's good to hear, let's get the show started. Monty: Miss Starling, the concert is about to start. Amanda Starling: Let's do this, Callie. Mitch Gordon: Ready, and we're on. At last, the girls were about to begin their concert. At the concert, Robbie and his friends begin to go undercover by disguising themselves as bodyguards. ???, . Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225